8.6.1 ABSTRACT The Women's Cancer Program, led by Douglas Yee, M.D. and Levi Downs, M.D., has 32 members, representing 13 departments and four schools. As of September 30, 2007, these members have a total of $6.6 million in peer reviewed, funded research projects for the current budget period. Since June 2003, their research has resulted in 281 publications, of which 18% were intra-programmatic and 17% were interprogrammatic. This program was created by combining the members of the Breast Cancer program with new members interested in gynecologic malignancies. By creating the Women's Cancer program, we strengthened existing collaborations, enhanced the interaction between members performing similarly themed research, provided additional scientific mentorship for clinical investigators, and enhanced our capacity for translational research. The scientific goals of the program are to improve detection and prevention strategies, study mechanisms basic to cancer biology, translate research findings into innovative clinical strategies. To achieve these goals, the program is organized into four research themes: 1) functional imaging for cancer diagnosis, staging, and prediction of response to therapy, 2) angiogensis in breast and ovarian cancer, 3) gene expression, cell signaling, and steroid hormone receptor biology, and 4) translational research in cancer prevention and treatmet.